Existing techniques to determine whether an aircraft experienced a hard landing rely primarily on a subjective assessment by the flight crew. Because of the lack of reliable quantitative data, errors may be made in this assessment. As a result, an airplane may be grounded unnecessarily, at a considerable cost of time and money. Improved techniques to determine whether a hard landing has occurred may find utility.